Forget
by thedevanator
Summary: Forget: Sequel to Forgive. What troubles will everyone face now that Jacob thinks Renesmee and him should take their relationship to the next level? No, not that, but marriage. Arguments will occour again, but some people really don't change, do they? R
1. Chapter 1

**Forget;**

**The sequel to ****Forgive.**

**By; Codancerstar17.**

**Summary:**

**(About 10 months set after the last chapter of FORGIVE.) With everything going good at the Cullen house, Jacob thinks he and Nessie are ready to take their relationship to the next level. Marriage. When Jacob ask's Edward for his daughter's blessing, he obviously won't allow it. How will the two get through Edward? Will their relationship survive? And how about Nessie and Edward's? Will Edward walk his daughter down the isle, will he give her away? No one knows after Edward goes back into the state he was in for a long, long time.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Jacob Point of View ;)**

I've learned a lot in my year of living, and one of the toughest things I've learned, is honestly, a very simple thing. You can't keep secrets from Edward Cullen. You have to go _away_. Somewhere _far, far_ away. Trust me, I know.

So here we are, about a year, give or take a couple months, since Renesmee ran away. After that whole big chunk of drama, everything had gone super smoothly, like I'd planned. I'd moved into the guest bedroom of the Cullen house, much to Edward's dislike, thanks to Esme and Nessie. Carter had gone back to Alaska, around February. Nessie, Carter, and I had become good friends, and he'd taken my place of the best friend, since I obviously took the boyfriend role, nowadays. Nessie was upset when he left, but he promised he'd see us soon. Too bad it was me seeing him sooner than Nessie.

Yes. Well, you see, it all started about a month ago, when I started thinking about Nessie and I. I realized that life was short and hell, we should get married soon. Of course I hadn't brough this up to anyone. I couldn't. Every vamp that lived in the house, wouldn't be able to keep the secret. So I decided to pay a little visit to Denali. I needed to talk to Carter to see if Nessie had ever mentioned anything, or any crap like that. And now, well, I was running back to Forks. I had told the Cullens that I was going to see my sister, Rebecca. Fortunately, Eddie-kinz back there didn't catch on from my amazing mind skills. Nessie was of course fine with it. She only wanted me happy, like I'd wanted with her. I'd only been gone about 10 days, but the 20 or so -ish- days before, I got lucky. Edward had gone on a huge hunting trip aparently, with Jasper and Alice for a week, then it was Sam's birthday, so all the guys and I decided to make a big deal out of it this year, so I was down in La Push a lot.

I'm still simply amazed with myself that mister mind reader didn't catch on about my proposal thoughts. I would've been dead by now-I'm assuming, if he had. So now, I was headed on back to the small town to ask dear Edwardo about that. Carter's thoughts about it were helpful, which I was thankful for. I remember the conversation clearly.

_"So, you want to marry her, eh?" He asked, an eyebrow raised._

_"No, I want to eat her Carter," I rolled my eyes at the vampire. "Yes, of course. I just...I'm kinda stuck on deciding whether or not to. I mean, some think she might be to young. But I had this really, really scary thought the other day," I informed him, shuddering._

_"And what was that?"_

_"That I was going to turn forty," I told him, wincing._

_This time, Carter rolled his eyes at me. "Aw, get over it."_

_"Anyway, after that, I told myself that life was short, and I really wanted to propose."_

_"So..." Carter gave me a confused look. For a human-mind-reading vamp, he was awfully stupid at this moment. "I heard that," he told me._

_"And now you hear the thoughts."_

_"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking. Anyway... go on," he motioned with his hands._

_"I'm afraid of Edward. You see, back when Ness's mother was alive, I kissed her without her permission, and he threatened me like, twice, in the same sentance," I told him, also remembering that thought clearly._

_He snorted. "Hah, for a werewolve, you're awfully terrified of a vampire."_

_"Oh shut up. Anyway, I really don't even want to imagine what it would be like, asking him."_

_"Naw, it'll be fine. Just do it. Edward only wants Nessie to be happy," he told me with a shrug._

_"Yeah, but you haven't known the over protective leech over half your life," I retorted and grinned, laughing to myself at Edward._

After a bunch of convincing Carter did, I finally agreed to it. I honestly wondered how stupid and gullible I was.

Grinning, I saw the large white house, come into my view, and a girl with bronze curly hair, standing on the porch, looking at me, with a huge grin on her face, much like mine.

It was nice to be home.

**A:N/ Stef, you're going to shoot me tomorrow at school, mkay? Got it? You better. Haha. Uhm. Yeah. I'm an idiot, blahblahblahblahblah. Yeah so, I kinda figured that Forgive, was definitely my favorite story, so I decided to start te sequel. I definitely have a lot of muse, (quoting Lady,) for this one. Yeah. So, reviews would make me smile and update tomorrow. (: Love you all!**

**Disclaimer; Nope. Don't own it. Rawr. I wish.**


	2. AuthorNote1

**Hey guys. So yeah, I know I promised updates this whole week and last, and the week before but....my computer broke. D: Yeah. It's the second time in under two months, and I really, cannot take this any longer. Stupid cord. Anywho.**

**AND. I need muse. This story isn't coming to me like Forgive did, so yeah. I'll think about it over break. Hey-who knows, today during Science, I could just be like SHABAM, and then I'll have muse. Haha. (:**

**Yeah-so, I /might/ get around to writing on a different computer sometime over break, if I get super bored, but, if I get my computer back, then maybe the 29th or 30th I'll get something up for you guys. (:**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authorts Note:**

**Hello all. **

**I've come with sad news today.**

**Two weeks ago, my dear computer, Gary, died from diet soda.**

**And that computer, Gary, had all my lovely stories saved on them.**

**So for now, I am giving up at these stories:**

**Forget.**

**Coming to Terms.**

**Stay With Me.**

**The Great Escape.**

**& BOCD High.**

**So for now, ****A Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain,**** and ****My Life Would Suck Without You,**** are the only two I would be POSSIBLY updating now. **

**ABStHtP,**** is going to be updated more frequently, once I get back into writing.**

**BUT.**

**I have got another idea. **

**It's AU, AH, and OOC.**

**And I need a beta.**

**(Twilight, BTW.)**

**If you want to know the idea, and would possibly be interested in helping me, send me a message (PM,) and I'll get back to you.**

**I just need someone who can catch easy mistakes, and is good a grammar and spelling.**

**I'm fairly good at both, but I don't have Microsoft Word, so WordPad doesn't catch all my mistakes.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Love,**

**Devan.**


End file.
